liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Sumário JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ou JoJo No Kimyou Na Bouken) é um mangá criado por Hirohiko Araki que geralmente envolve o sobrenatural. O mangá no total tem 905 capítulos, porém são divididos em oito partes : Phantom Blood (Parte 1), Battle Tendency (Parte 2), Stardust Crusaders (Parte 3), Diamond Is Unbreakable (Parte 4), Vento Aureo (Parte 5), Stone Ocean (Parte 6), Steel Ball Run (Parte 7) e JoJolion (Parte 8). São oito protagonistas (óbvio) que são : Jonathan Joestar (Parte 1), Joseph Joestar (Parte 2), Jotaro Kujo (Parte 3), Josuke Higashikata (Parte 4), Giorno Giovanna (Parte 5), Jolyne Kujo (Parte 6), Johnny Joestar (Parte 7) e Jo suke Higashikata (Parte 8). São 6 Light Novels que são (em ordem cronológica) : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (tem o mesmo nome que o mangá); GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2 : Golden Heart, Golden Ring; The Book : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day; Purple Haze Feedback; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven e Jorge Joestar. As 8 partes têm estórias diferentes,porém as três primeiras tem ligações pelo fato de estarem ligadas ao primeiro antagonista da série : Dio Brando. Poder do Verso Os personagens de JoJo possuem muitas habilidades apenas nas 3 primeiras partes, como Paralisação Temporal e outras coisas, mas a variedade de habilidades e poder bruto dos personagens é mostrado mais nas Light Novels, como Over Heaven (onde Dio tem controle total sobre o tempo) e Jorge Joestar (onde Giorno e Rohan resistem á 36 redefinições do universo). A velocidade também é bastante surpreendente, seres de mais baixo nível com velocidade Supersônica (como por exemplo Jonathan) até a Ilimitada (Kars), tem também seres com velocidade infinita (como Giorno Giovanna ou Dio Brando), entre outros. Conceitos presentes no universo |-|Hamon= Hamon (ハモン) é uma técnica originalmente apresentada na parte 1 de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, essa técnica vem a partir da respiração descoberta pelo clã primitivo do Hamon para utilizar contra a tribo dos vampiros, ela foi apresentada pela primeira vez em JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Phantom Blood e também aparece em JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Battle Tendency, após isso vem o surgimento das stands (que é explicada como funciona nesta página também), mas apesar do Hamon ser esquecido na parte 3 adiante, todos os usuários de Hamon passaram a ter stands também. O Hamon se baseia no uso de técnicas de respiração para fazer o corpo humano transmitir ondas de energia, similares a Energia Solar. Usuários de Hamon podem se recuperar rapidamente de ferimentos graves e dores, assim como adquirem uma maior longevidade e envelhecem mais devagar que uma pessoa comum. Porém, apenas alguns poucos que possuem aptidão nata conseguem dominar completamente a técnica. Ele pode ser transmitido através de líquidos e seres vivos com facilidade, também podendo ser transmitido através de objetos através de contato direto. Tudo isso garante ao Hamon uma grande versatilidade, permitindo ao seu usuário criar várias técnicas diferentes de acordo com seu estilo de luta. Essa técnica pode ser letal contra vampiros. |-|Stand= Stand (スタンド) são poderes psíquicos que agem como anjos da guardas para seus usuários,em outros casos,eles não têm usuários. Os stands têm suas primeiras aparições na terceira parte de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure,seus nomes vêm de cartas do Baralho de Tarot (por exemplo : o Star Platinum tem esse nome porque Jotaro tirou a cartta "A Estrela"),mas na parte 4 ou outras a maioria têm nomes inspirados em bandas ou músicas (por exemplo : O Crazy Diamond de Josuke tem esse nome porque foi retirado da música 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond de Pink Floyd) Regras dos Stands * Um usuário só pode possuir um Stand; ** Um Stand pode evoluir para outras formas mais poderosas. Se um usuário obtiver um novo Stand ele perde o anterior; ** Certos stands possuem diversas formas, chamadas atos (ACTS) sendo que esses tipos de stands podem alternar entre as formas anteriores, porém, só uma forma pode ser usada por vez. * O Stand está ligado a alma de seu usuário, por isso ele só é visível a outros usuários de Stand; ** Um Stand só será visível a pessoas comuns se estiver ligado a algum objeto físico; * Como um Stand é parte do usuário, todo dano causado é refletido entre eles; ** Stands ligados a objetos físicos geralmente são imunes a esse efeito; * O Stand irá instintivamente proteger seu usuário, como um guardião, servindo inquestionavelmente ao seu mestre. ** Em raras ocasiões, o Stand pode possuir personalidade própria, mas ainda assim irá servir ao seu usuário; ** Alguns Stands automáticos e Stands sem usuário ficam fora de controle, e em alguns casos se voltam contra seus próprios usuários. Tipos de Stand Stands possuem as mais diversas formas e poderes, a forma mais comum de classificá-los e através de seu funcionamento, desta forma existem 3 tipos: *'Não-Remoto': As vezes citado na série como "curto alcance", são stands que possuem alcances variados porém limitados, sendo assim, totalmente ineficazes em um combate a longa distância, contudo, para compensar essa fraqueza, estes tipos de stand costumam ter alto poder destrutivo. *'Remoto: '''As vezes citado como "longo alcance", são stands com alcances bem maiores, porém, conforme se afastam do usuário, suas habilidades são enfraquecidas, e apesar de não possuírem um alto poder destrutivo, tais tipos de stands costumam possuir habilidades e padrões de ataque mais complexos. *'Automático: Considerado por muitos o tipo mais perigoso de stand, neste tipo o usuário não controla o stand diretamente, apenas tendo o poder de ativá-lo e desativá-lo (sendo que alguns nem disso precisam) o stand é controlado ou por uma "mente" primitiva ou por outras forças. Este tipo possui um alcance próximo ao infinito e além disso ao receberem dano não o repassam ao seu usuário, a única fraqueza deste tipo é sua alta falta de precisão e por possui padrões de ataque bastante simples. *'''Guardião: É o tipo mais comum, o stand se manifesta como uma entidade (humanoide, vegetal, animal, robótica, etc.) permanecendo atrás de seu usuário como uma sombra. *'Objeto': Basicamente o mesmo que o anterior, só que ao invés de uma entidade, o stand se manifesta como um objeto. *'Habilidade': O stand não possui uma manifestação "espiritual", se apresentando apenas como uma habilidade supernatural do usuário. *'Colônia': A stand ao invés de se materializar como apenas uma entidade, se manifesta como vários indivíduos menores, este tipo costuma ter a habilidade de dispersar o dano quando este é realizado em apenas um dos indivíduos que compõem a stand, acarretando pouco ou nenhum dano ao usuário. *'Compartilhamento': Neste caso a regra de "uma stand por pessoa" é quebrada, permitindo duas ou mais pessoas usarem a mesma stand. *'Sem Usuário': Neste caso o stand não possui usuário, continuando a existir mesmo após a morte do usuário original, por não haver usuário, tais stands são praticamente indestrutíveis. Créditos a JoJos Bizarre Encyclopedia pelas informações e textos. Supervisores *Phanthaminum *Mr. Doctor Who *IohanStrife Partes da Série/Cronologia |-|Phantom Blood= Esse é o início do mangá (a parte mais curta, com apenas 44 capítulos), que se passa em 1879, com o protagonista Jonathan Joestar. A história tem início quando Dario Brando (pai de Dio Brando) vai roubar uma carruagem que levava George Joestar e Mary (os pais de Jonathan), porém, ao chegar na carruagem para cometer este ato, George acordou e achou que Dario estava o salvando, assim, disse que devia sua vida a Dario. Doze anos se passaram e Dario morreu envenenado por seu filho, Dio Brando, que iniciava ali o seu plano para se aproximar dos Joestar e roubar a fortuna deles. Porém, antes disso, ele teria que se livrar do herdeiro da família, Jonathan Joestar, que passaria um verdadeiro inferno nas mãos de Dio. |-|Battle Tendency= A segunda parte se passa quase 50 anos depois da anterior, o protagonista é Joseph Joestar, apesar de ser neto de Jonathan, tem uma personalidade bem diferente do mesmo. A segunda parte se passa em Nova Iorque (um pouco antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial), onde os acontecimentos principais são o despertar dos Vampiros Primordiais (chamados de "Homens do Pilar") e a batalha de Joseph para eliminar a ameaça dos mesmos. |-|Stardust Crusaders= A terceira parte da série se passa inicialmente no Japão, em 1988, com o protagonista chamado de Jotaro Kujo, neto de Joseph. É a primeira parte da série a introduzir o conceito das Stands, que são construtos feitos da "energia vital" dos usuários das mesmas, muito úteis em combates ou outras funções. A história começa com Jotaro preso na cadeia por conta de uma briga e não querendo sair de lá por achar que estava sendo perseguido por um "espírito maligno". Seu avô Joseph chega a cadeia junto com um amigo, Abdul, e explica que aquilo era uma Stand. Após a explicação, é revelado que Dio Brando (agora apenas nomeado de DIO) havia voltado no corpo de Jonathan Joestar e estava induzindo o despertar de Stands em diversas regiões do mundo, inclusive dos integrantes da família Joestar. Isto fez com que Jotaro despertasse a dele (Star Platinum) e Joseph também (Hermit Purple). Além dos dois, a mãe de Jotaro (Holy Kujo) também estava despertando sua Stand, o que estava quase a matando. Portanto Joseph e Jotaro partem até o Egito, onde estava DIO, para o matar e interromperem o despertar do Stand de Holy. |-|Diamond Is Unbreakable= 11 anos após a derrota de Dio em Cairo (Egito), Jotaro vai atrás do filho ilegítimo de Joseph, Josuke Higashikata, na cidade de Morioh, um aluno do ensino médio com 1,85 de altura, 16 anos e que não gosta quando falam mal de seu cabelo. Apesar da cidade ser pacífica, já houve vários assassinatos por lá cometidos por Kira Yoshikage, com o decorrer do mangá, Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi e Rohan vão desvendando os mistérios e crimes de Kira. |-|Vento Aureo= 2001, a história desta vez gira em torno de Giorno Giovanna na Itália, 15 anos no ensino médio, basicamente o que qualquer adolescente tem de normal, exceto pelo fato de ter uma stand. Giorno é o questionável filho de Dio Brando; Ele tem o sonho de se tornar um Gangstar e acaba se tornando membro da Passione (uma máfia de grande influência) e tem o objetivo de derrotar o chefe (Diavolo) e assumir o trono, se tornando o novo chefe. |-|Stone Ocean= Parte essa protagonizada pela única mulher da linhagem Joestar: Jolyne Kujo. Tudo começa quando ela vai presa por um suposto assassinato e vai parar na Green Dolphin Street Prison; Mais tarde recebe um amuleto de seu pai Jotaro que acaba o cortando e dá a capacidade de Jolyne ter uma stand, a Stone Free. Ela se torna depois aliada de usuários de stand na prisão. Light Novels |-|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Genesis of Universe= É uma novel baseada na parte 3. Ela conta duas histórias originais definidas em Stardust Crusaders. A história neste livro conta eventos que são completamente desconhecidos no mangá que ocorrem no decorrer das aventuras de Jotaro Kujo e seus companheiros. A sua viagem para encontrar DIO é interrompida por dois poderosos usuários do Stand. O primeiro capítulo é intitulado "One-Way Trip from the Desert to Hell City" e o segundo intitulado como "The Gravestone of Red-Hot Sand". |-|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Heart, Golden Ring= Baseada na parte 5. Após o grupo de Bruccellati da Passione trair Diavolo, a história desta vez se passa em Veneza, sendo por Coniglio, uma garota tímida, anti-social e introvertida. Trabalhando como faxineira de um hotel, substituindo a sua avó (que morreu em um acidente de carro), porém ela tem um segredo: é uma usuária de stand. Personagens Parte 1 Jjba11jonathanjoestar01bygeorgegeorge-d5sr6no.jpg|'Jonathan Joestar'|link=Jonathan Joestar 1372271132-dio-brando.jpg|'Dio Brando'|link=Dio Brando Parte 2 30344b67c4bbb692258bbb92c19d01f8.png|'Joseph Joestar'|link=Joseph Joestar JoJo-no-Kimyou-na-Bouken-lisa-lisa-scott-bennett-Anime-Art-2083998.jpeg|'Lisa Lisa'|link=Elizabeth Joestar Tumblr_oclhp2i12F1s2027ho1_500.png|'Kars'|link=Kars Parte 3 C76e320287fdc4d175a2171756c335dd.jpg|'Jotaro Kujo'|link=Jotaro Kujo D1f8c36a8b942ebbce957599cad8d2ce.jpg|'Polnareff'|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff 30344b67c4bbb692258bbb92c19d01f8.png|'Joseph Joestar'|link=Joseph Joestar 1372271132-dio-brando.jpg|'Dio Brando'|link=Dio Brando Parte 4 Josuke_higashikata_by_sii_sen.jpg|'Josuke Higashikata'|link=Josuke Higashikata Tumblr_n6sqc0zU0L1ttikodo1_500.png|'Rohan Kishibe'|link=Rohan Kishibe C76e320287fdc4d175a2171756c335dd.jpg|'Jotaro Kujo'|link=Jotaro Kujo 30344b67c4bbb692258bbb92c19d01f8.png|'Joseph Joestar'|link=Joseph Joestar A_delicacy_by_egocentric_obsession-d7h204p.png|'Yoshikage Kira'|link=Yoshikage Kira Tumblr_o8ddu9supu1tmdit3o1_500.png|'Akira Otoishi'|link=Akira Otoishi Okuyasu.jpg|'Okuyasu Nijimura'|link=Okuyasu Nijimura Koichi-0.png|'Koichi Hirose'|link=Koichi Hirose Parte 5 Giorno_giovanna_by_kawiku-d9blfnm.png|'Giorno Giovanna'|link=Giorno Giovanna Diavolo.jpg|'Diavolo'|link=Diavolo POLPO FULL COLOR.png|'Polpo'|link=Polpo Notorius.png|'Notorius BIG'|link=Notorius BIG Mista.jpg|'Guido Mista'|link=Guido Mista Buccellati.jpg|'Bruno Bucellati'|link=Bruno Bucellati Pannacotta Fugo.png|'Pannacotta Fugo'|link=Pannacotta Fugo D1f8c36a8b942ebbce957599cad8d2ce.jpg|'Polnareff'|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff Parte 6 Jolyne Kujo.jpg|'Jolyne Kujo'|link=Jolyne Kujo Weather Report.jpg|'Weather Report'|link=Weather Report Hermes Costello-0.png|'Hermes Costello'|link=Hermes Costello Foo Fighters.jpg|'Foo Fighters'|link=Foo Fighters Categoria:Obras Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Animes Categoria:Jogos Categoria:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Categoria:Novels